A bitter yesterday, but a sweet tomorrow
by The Wolf No.11
Summary: Summary: This day is special for Rik, but doesn't talk about and the dan gets really curious. But what they found out leave them shocked. If you don't konw him then please go read that story first.
1. Chapter 1 the setup

**A bitter yesterday, but a sweet tomorrow **

**AU Kagerou project**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Rik woke up just before his alarm went and thought 'I hope today is going to be a fun one'.

His alarm went off and he quickly turned it of, but then he saw the date; it was 21 may. His positive look turned into a sad gloom. He sighed and said 'guess not?' knowing this was the day of the year he hated the most.

He walked out of his room to wake up Hibiya. Since the whole dan was here because they had a sleepover the other day, they really would need 3 people who would make breakfast for 12. And even tough there we're so many people in the base; the base itself had enough rooms for everyone. Also even tough yesterday was that sleepover, most of the time everyone was here anyway. You could easily say that the dan practically lives here.

"Oi you're awake'' he said while opening the door of Hibiya's room. "Yeah, yeah hold your horses" Hibiya yawned while getting out of bed. "Is Kido already up?" he asked. "Probably" Rik said, "Since she would always make breakfast before we were around would it surprise me more if she wasn't. "That's true" Hibiya said.

The met up with Kido in the kitchen and they started making breakfast. They made all sorts of things like; pancakes, eggs, bacon, croissants etc.

"I won't be available for today" Rik said while taking the croissants out of the oven. Both Kido and Hibiya stopped with what they're doing and looked at him with a confused look. "I mean I don't have time today to hang around with the dan" Rik explained. "Ah" they both said in unison. "But why" Kido asked. "Well lets just say I'm busier than usually on this day" Rik said mysteriously. "Well I'll go wake up the others" he said quickly before Kido or Hibiya could ask anything else, leaving them with the feeling he was not telling them something.

"Hey where are you going?" Kano asked while leaning over with his chair. Rik was already dressed, he had a hoodie on and had a black side bag wich looked quite stuffed. "Places to go and people to meet" Rik said while walking to the front door, "ask Kido or Hibiya if you want to know" he said before closing the door. As soon as they heard the door closed everybody looked immediately at them wanting to know the answer. "Well he said was very busy today" Kido said. "Did he mention exactly what he was going to do today?" Seto asked. "No he didn't" Hibiya said. "And I don't remember him saying anything about something like this" Shintaro said with his eyes glowing red. "Wait I thought you only could remember things you saw" Takane said. "That's true, but ever since the incident I started learning how to read lips" he said. "Then read what I'm saying" Kano said before moving his lips with out making any sound. "You" Shintaro started, "know that Mary has a secret BL collection that she hides under her bed". "Spot on" Kano said with a surprised look, but that look soon turned into a face with fear as he saw Mary with a dark aura. "Yup he's a goner" everyone except Kano and Mary thought.

"Anyway what shall we do to find out what Rik is up to" Momo said ignoring a beat up Kano statue in the living room. "Should we really infiltrate someone's personal business" Haruka asked. "Yeah if we do that than were just as gross as Hibiya" Hiyori said. "Do you really have to say that" Hibiya asked sad after hearing that comment. "But it's the truth isn't it?" Hiyori said. "Then let's vote" Ayano said trying to help Hibiya to cheer up. "Those who say we should find out what's Rik up though raise their hand now" she said while raising her hand. Everyone raised their hand. "Weren't you two against doing this" Seto said while looking at Hiyori and Haruka. "If Momo is doing it then so I'm I" Hiyori said. "It kind of sounds like fun so yeah Haruka said". "Then we'll split up in 2 teams" Kido began. "Kano, Ene, Shintaro, Hibya, onee-san and me will follow him, while Seto, Mary, Momo, Haruka and Hiyori look for clues in his room. "Roger" Momo said. "This is going to be a long day" Shintaro thought.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that( if someone is reading this, I hope). Please give me reviews and I not sure how fast I can write a new chapter cause school is killing me.**


	2. Chapter 2 his room

**A lot better than chapter one**

* * *

"Everyone ready" Seto asked while holding the doorknob. "Yes" everybody answered. "Then let's go". Seto pushed the doorknob down and pushed. Nothing happened so Seto pulled. Seto pulled and pushed the door but there was no movement; in others words it was locked.

"Rik probably knew that we would try something like this so I guess he took some safety measures" Hiyori said with a tint of frustration. "Well he always was the one who thinks 7 steps a head or had 4 back-up plans" Seto said. So now what do we do now?' Mary asked. "I know" Momo suddenly said, "does anyone has a paperclip or a hairpin" she asked. "I do" Haruka said. "Will this do?" he asked while handing over a paperclip that has been bend into a pin. "I also have two others if you want hem". "Do you have one that's strong but still thin" she asked. "Yeah I do" Haruka said.

A few minutes later

Click was the sound the lock made after the operation of Momo and Haruka. "We did it" the idol said while doing a high-five with the human black hole. "We sure did" he cheerfully said. Then the two notice that everybody else was looking at them like Shintaro turning from a NEET to a normal person in 10 seconds flat. "What's wrong minna?" They both asked at the same time. Wh-Where did you guys learn that" The deer loving boy said trying the move on from the shock.

"I just got from the stage after I had my concert and was going to my dressing room to rest. I was about to open my door when I found out that it was locked. I became very pissed but then luckily this guy who worked backstage came by and he opened the door for me with just a paperclip.

I was so impressed that I asked him where he learnt to do that. He told me he was an old criminal but had straighten is life. I asked him if he could teach me how to do it, he agreed and since then I've been taking lessons from him" the idol said with a smile.

"Sometimes when I was hospitalized I would wake up in the middle of night because I was hungry, then I would always sneak to the kitchen to get something. But after being caught several times they would always lock the door.

I was beaten back then until the day I had to share my room with an old man who was actually a retired locks maker. He would wake up around the same I would also because he was hungry. He taught me how to open the lock of the door, in return that I would take some food back with me for him. You can pretty much guess what happened after that" Haruka said with his usual bright smile.

After hearing their story's Seto looked with a disturbed look at Marry and Hiyori. But that only made him feel worse because both the eyes of the girls were sparkling and their bodies couldn't hide the fact that they were impressed.

"How cool" Mary Said, "Teach me how to do that Momo" Hiyori asked. "No that's not cool and no way I'm going to let any one of you get teach by them" Seto said with a smile while having a dark aura. "And you two better not teach any else" he continued "got it". "Yes, we understand" Both of them said trembling in fear. "Anyway let's go inside" Mary said trying to light up the mood.

* * *

The room had on the right side a bookshelf that filled the wall for the half and a closet for the other half. On the left side in the corner stud a bed with a window above it. A painting holder stood at end of the bed. And a few paintings were leaning against the wall. And just below the window and next to the bed stood a desk.

"So what are we exactly looking for" Haruka asked. "Something that's connected with today" Momo answered. "Let's each take a part of the room to search for a clue" Seto said.

Haruka took the part of the painting holder, Marry the bookshelf, Momo the closet, Hiyori the bed and Seto the desk.

Haruka looked around and was soon impressed. "Wow he really has a lot of good stuff to work with" he thought. "Lot's of different kind of paint, paintbrushes and pencils. He then looked at the painting that the painting holder was holding. On the painting stood boy with his back exposed, in front of him were all these different kind of doors. "Wow, this is a perfect example about making choices in life. But the boy seems a little lonely and looks a little like Rik".

Then Haruka noticed a set of paint that stood under the painting holder "Aaaah" he screamed. Nani, Nani Hiyori asked with high expectations. "Are you okay" the deer lover asked. "He got this super rare limited paint set without telling me". Everybody almost fell with sweat drop.

"Haruka-san could you please take this a little more serious" Mary asked. "Sorry, I'm just shocked he didn't tell me. I thought we were friends" he said with a lot of depression.

"Poor Haruka-san" the idol thought. "Well then" she thought as she looked at the closet, "what kind of weird stuff will he have in his closet, I just hope he doesn't have stuff like oni-chan". She gulped, took a big breath and opened the door.

Inside the closet were some cloths hanging and on the floor was something that looked like a small refrigerator. "I wonder what's inside" she looked at it for a few seconds and then opened it. Inside there was some fruit and small bottles filled with a red liquid. "What's this" she took one of the bottles and try opening it. "Is this some kind of drink or is it paint". She managed to open the bottle and smelled it. "It's familiar, but I can't say what it is". Then she dipped her finger in it and thought "One taste wouldn't hurt" and she tasted it. As soon as her finger touched her tongue she put it out of her mount and was panicking in her head; it was blood.

"W-w-w-wh-what the hell. Why does he have blood here in this fridge? Is he vampire, a leech that suddenly became human or does keep the samples of the blood from monsters he secretly kill's". She then use's her free hand to cover her mouth. "Does that mean that I will turn in one of those monsters? Aaaah my life is back to being ruined.

"Momo-chan?" a sweet but worried voice said. Momo stopped thinking and looked who was talking to her. "Are you okay" Mary asked with a worried look. "I'm fine, why would anything be wrong" she said while putting back in the bottle and closing the fridge with a forced smile. "Well just now you looked very worried about something" Mary said. "There's no way I can't tell her" the idol thought. "Don't worry about me Mary; you should just focus on your part of the room". "Well okay" The medusa girl said and turned her focus back to the bookshelf.

"Were do I even start" Mary thought. "This bookshelf is quite big, and the back of the books have all different kind of letters I don't understand."

Mary then noticed a dark blue book that stuck out a little. "What's this" was her thought while pulling out the book. The title of the book was called 'The journey of this life' but the cover was just blank. "Interesting title, let's take a look inside" She opened the book a few pages before the middle and it was full of pictures of Rik the dan. "When did he even have the time to take some of these pictures"? After a few pages the pictures stopped so marry went backwards. She saw pages of only Rik with different places around the world and only around the tenth page after the start pictures what seemed to be his family.

"Come to think of it, he never told us about his life before he joined the dan". She closed the book and held it under her arm and continued to look around the bookshelf. She then noticed a book with the title 'All the ships of the dan, nice and awkward pictures'. Her inner fujoshi-switch turned on. "Does he even have my OTP's? Well only one way to find out.

"I wonder why Mary is drooling over that book" Hiyori asked herself. "Maybe it's better if I don't ask her about it". She stood next to the bed and wondered what to do. "But how do you search for something when your not even sure what your looking for. Wait under the bed, that's were everyone hides stuff". She looked under the bed and saw a box. She grabbed it and thought "I hope it isn't something gross like Hibiya". She carefully opened it and saw it was full of rings, necklaces and bracelets. "Kawaii" and she tried putting some of them on while she was sitting on the bed. "Did he made all of this himself? In that case I'll ask him if could make matching pair for me and Momo".

"Uhm Hiyori" a gentle voice said. She looked up and saw Seto. "Ah, gomen Seto-san. I'll put everything back and continue searching". "Haha its okay" the boy said and then turned his attention back to desk. Hiyori putted everything back and looked at the window. There were a few plants there and 2 pictures: One with Rik and the dan and one with a man and a woman that looked like him. "His parents?" on the picture were also a boy and girl who were older than him and a boy and a girl who were younger than him.

"Those are probably his brother and sisters. Come to think of it his family never even contacted him. All our parents at least contacted us once a month but his family never. I wonder if something happen between him and his family?"

"We'll one problem solved, now this one". Seto was in front of the desk. The desk had a computer on it and had three drawers on each side. Seto sat down on the desk chair and opened the first drawer on the right side. It was full of stuff you see on a work desk. "Handy", he then opened the second drawer and was full of paper that looked orders. He picked one up and read; 3 bracelets and necklaces to Texas, 2 glass figurines to Italy, 5 scarf's to a local clothing store'. "He does a lot of business, perhaps even more than me".

The third drawer had a sewing machine in it and the first drawer to the left side had all the threat and yarn he would need to make something. In the second drawer were designs for cloths "quite stylish". Seto opened the last one and immediately closed it. It was full of knifes.

"Why would he have a knife collection" a freaked out Seto thought. "Or are these for killing". He gulped "I sure hope not. No wait; Rik is not that kind of person. Right?

Anyway let's look on his computer". He started the computer, but was soon blocked with a password. "It would be a waste of time to even try". He then noticed a calendar. Today was marked with a candle and a cross. "Just what does that mean?"

* * *

Living room

"We fond a lot" Seto started "but nothing that is very useful as a clue. Except for this calendar and its markings". "So now what do we do" Hiyori. "Well I guess we should send a message to Kido about the calendar for now" Haruka said, "Right Momo-chan?" "Eh? Oh yeah" Momo said a bit scared. "You okay Momo? Hiyori asked. "Yeah. Why would be anything wrong"? Everyone (except Momo); she defiantly hiding something.

"Well you guys should try figuring the meaning for the candle and the cross. I've got to go to my part-time job" Seto said. "Okay see you later" Mary said. As soon as sound of the front door was over the four in unison said; "I don't have any idea what it means.

* * *

**What does it mean indeed? Well next chapter we see what Kido group was doing. (Hope you guys enjoyed and please give me reviews).**


	3. Chapter 3 following

**A bitter yesterday, but a sweet tomorrow 3**

**AU Kagerou project**

**Summary: "Let's follow Rik" team is following him to all different kind of places but can they make a connection?**

"Remind me again why were doing this" Shintaro asked. "Well don't you want to know what he is up to" Kano cheerfully said. "Well yes but not like this". "Huh? But that's boring~". "Would you two idiots be quiet for a sec, I'm trying to figure out what we should do" Kido said.

They were standing behind a bunch of bushes while watching Rik crossing the street. "It looks like he is going to the center of town" Ayano said. "Then what are we waiting for let's follow him" Takane said. "_This is stupid_" Hibiya thought.

They followed him but instead of going to centre of town he took a turn into a dark alley. "Do we have to follow him in there" Takane sacredly said. "What? Don't tell me you're scared" Shintaro asked with a grin. "N-no of course not. Why would anyone be scared of some alley" she said while trying to be brave. "Then after you" he said with a mocking grin. "_I'll get you for this one_" Takane fiercely thought while going trough the alley. "Don't you think that was a bit mean Shintaro?" Ayano said. "Ayano she had been playing horrifying jokes and tricks on me for a year! Don't you think I can have a little revenge?" he replies.

While following him down the alley Kano came up with an idea. "Hey what if Ene-chan used her opening eyes to get in Rik's phone and talk to him" he suggested. "And that would help in what way" Kido said readying her fist to for him, excepting him to make some kind of stupid joke. "With a bit of luck we have him get talking about what he's planning today" he said while hiding behind Ayano. "Good idea but there's one problem" Takane started. "when using my eye ability my body loses it's conscious, so one of you guys have to carry a body all da … Shintaro you're going to carry my body". "Why" the NEET angrily replied. "Because you're a jerk" is all what he got while Takane jumped at him while using her eye ability in mid air. "God damn it" the soda-loving boy said while catching the lifeless body. "You'll pay for this one". "Hehe we'll see about that" is the last they got the hear from the cyber-being.

After that incident, everyone got to the other side with no problem. On the other side was a square-like open space. Opposite of the alley was a bookstore and right of the bookstore was a street that connected it with the centre of the city. The bookstore was called 'The books in the books'.

"A bookstore" Hibiya surprisingly said, "That's kind of surprising". "Well he does have that bookshelf in his room, so it's not that much of a surprise when you think about it" Kano said. "I wonder what kind of books he is going to buy" Ayano asked. "Probably stuff he likes" Shintaro answered. "Does anyone even know what kind of books he likes" Kido asked.

There was long silence

"We really don't know anything about him huh" Shintaro said breaking the silence. But then the door opened and Rik came out while probably saying to the owner of the bookstore; I'll come again soon.

"Well were caught" Shintaro said ready to face him. "No, I just concealed us in the nick of time" Kido said with her eyes colored crimson. Rik then walked down the street that would lead to the center of town. "Come on let's go" Kano said while leaping after him. "Hey wait for us!" Ayano said while hastily following the deceiver.

"So that's how you met Mary, huh?" was the sound of his phone he held in his right hand. "You bet I did" the boy responded. "Now were to go next" He looked at a small notebook in his left hand. "I got most of the stuff I need but were should we go next?". "Hey Rik" the blue girl in his phone asked. "Yeah" He replied looking up from the notebook and facing his phone. "Why are you doing this anyway?" She asked. "Rik stopped walking, a bit surprised by this question. He then looked at the sky and answered with a mysterious tone; "You could say because I'm grateful that I just didn't throw away life just yet".

Ene was a little shocked with response and wondered what he meant. "Anyway let's not get depressed right now. Say a number?" He asked the cyber being. "Oh uhm… 8" She said still surprised by the answer of her question. "If that's the case" he looked at the river next to the road "then I just need to walk over this river".

"Huh? What do you me-" the cyber girl question was cut off when the boy jumped over the fence and was now falling towards the quiet river. "EEAAAAAAAA" she screamed being surprised by the boy sudden action and the fear of being dropped in the water. "The boy on the other hand was calm in fact even smiling. His eyes turned red and he landed with both feet on the surface of the crystal clear water. "AAaaaaaaan….Wait….What's happening?" the girl in his phone calmed down and was totally getting confused. The boy snickered, "Haha, surprised? Thanks to my Balancing eyes I can easily walk on the surface of water" He explained. "That's really cool I didn't know you could do that" She responded being totally amazed with her new discovery. "Well then shall we go?" the brunette asked.

"Did you guys knew he could do that?" Kido asked while they watched the boy casually walk over water like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Yes" Shintaro said deadpan. "And you know that because it happened in a past time line, right?" Ayano asked. "It was really helpful on missions" Shintaro answered, "like this one time we needed boat to escape the police, he and Konoha hijacked a ship". "THEY HIJACKED A SHIP" Hibiya practically screamed. "Why was the police even after us" Kido asked sweat dropped. "Shouldn't we hurry and follow them?" Kano strikes with this sudden question. As soon as everyone else realized that Rik was no longer in sight they quickly run in the direction he went.

"*pants* Why *pant* do I *pant* have to carry *pant* her body" the NEET asked totally worned out from all the running while carrying a unconscious body. "Well like, you were the one she jumped at" the deceiver joked. "Not funny Kano".

Now the group of friends was in front of a store that seemed to be selling all kinds of fabrics. "A store that sells fabric this time huh?" Kido said. "I didn't even know this place existed did you guys" Ayano asked. "N-no I sure don't, why would anyone about it, hey is it getting hot or is it just me?" the twelve year old boy rambled. "_He definitely knows something_" everyone except Hibiya himself thought.

"You sure you don't know anything Hibiya-kun mmm?" the cat eyed boy asked. "N-no, why do you ask?" the nervous shota asked. "Well for someone who doesn't know this shop you sure are acting quit suspicious". Hibiya gulped realizing that he should just tell the truth. "I-I sometimes buy fabric from this store" he confessed. "So that means you sow, man like how girly can y-" the deceiver could only say before his face met up with the foot of a certain leader. "You just shut your trap" she commanded.

Her eyes turned crimson again when she noticed the door of this door opening. "Now I just need eight things to buy and do today" the fourteen-year old teenager said to his cyber friend. "That's still quite a lot" his phone answered. "Yeah but I can get like six of them in that mall you and shin got attacked". "I don't think I really like the way you make it sound like we were helpless". "Sorry, but it did happen didn't it?".

As the boy walked in the direction of the infamous mall, the group started discussing what to do next. "Yeah you and Ene-chan really were attaAAAH" the blonde try to say but got stopped when a unconscious body of a 19-year old girl was dropped atop of him. "Should we go ahead of him or should we still follow him?" asked the NEET who dropped the body. "let's do both" Ayano suggested. "We should probably meet up with the others too" Hibiya said. "Agreed" kido started, "Onee-chan, Hibiya-kun and me will follow him, meanwhile you take this idiot and Takane's body and meet up with the rest" she continued, making eye contact with member no.7. "Okay I'll call the rest to let them know" he answered back. "then let's go" the youngest of the group said.

**Mmmm, still not totally clear what's going on. Just means more chapters to write.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 The medusa and a 22 old soul

**A bitter yesterday, but a sweet tomorrow **

**AU Kagerou project**

**Let's get some of Rik's point of view. Enjoy**

* * *

"_I wonder how long it will take them for them to follow me_" the boy though. He then noticed a few bushes moving strangely in the reflection of a car glass. "_Not very long I see_" he sweat dropped, "_Oh well, wasn't expecting anything else anyway. Let's see Danchou, Ayano-san, Ene, Hibiya-kun, Kano and Shin, huh?_" he observed from different reflective objects, while still walking to his planned destination._ "So that means that Momo, Hiyori-chan, Haruka-san, Marry and Seto are back at the base looking for clues. Must say Kido did a pretty good job at forming the teams"._

The boy walked through the streets, when he suddenly made a turn into an alleyway that any normal person would avoid. Then again, a normal person is definitely something he wouldn't refer himself to. If anything you could call him either gifted or cursed. But it's thanks to this "gift" that he would eventually life a "normal" life.

After a while he heard a familiar voice, which was coming from his phone. He looked at it and saw it was the cyber girl. "_Hello Rik_" She greeted him with a big grin. "Hey Ene" the boy greeted her back, "What brings you to my phone?". "O_h nothing really, I was bored and you seemed to be doing interesting_" she explained. "_In other words, you serve as a spying bridge between me and the Dan. Not a bad idea, but pretty obvious._" Rik thought, "Well I don't mind so we can hang" he says instead. "_Awesome_".

"_So where are we going to anyway? Or better what are you doing today?_" the older girl asked. "I'm going to buy some stuff today and then I need to visit some people" the boy told the girl. "But our first stop is this bookstore" he had stopped walking and showed the cyber being the store. "_The books in the books, huh? I don't know, sounds kind of a bad name. And sure looks doesn't look pretty._" she complained. "Yeah, it kind of is" Rik agrees, "but it has some pretty good books". He then went inside.

The bookstore was, unlike the outside, really clean, maybe even sparkling. It was also really big, it could almost be a library. "_Wow, why is this building so pretty_" Ene asked out of amazement. Rik chuckled, "Don't judge a book by its cover. Ah, old man Wise-san, how are you?". He greeted the old man behind the counter. "Well, well if it isn't the young lad Rik, I'm fine, thank you for asking. So you enjoyed the book I recommended?" the old-timer asked. "Yes I did, it was really good." Rik answered back with a smile.

The boy then noticed the computer, where the old man was working on, was filled with errors. "Do you need help with that?" he asks while pointing at the screen. "If you wouldn't mind helping an old man, than yes please" the man said while scratching the back of his head. "I am not so good with computers either" the boy admitted, "But my friend here can surely help you" he said while showing the girl on his phone. "_Nice to meet you, I'm Ene_" she bowed, politely introducing herself.

The old man who was a little bit surprised by this. But he quickly just let it slide. "Nice to meet you Ene-chan, I'm old man Wise" he said with a nice smile. "Please help me, I don't know what's wrong with this thing". "_Don't worry I the super pretty and cute cyber girl will help you_" she stated with full confidence. "Then in the meantime I'm just going to gather some books" Rik said, giving his phone to the old man. "That's okay" the old man said. "_I'll see you later then_".

Rik smiled and waved at them before going deeper into the store, looking for the books he needed. "_Now that I think about it, I met Marry for the first time here_". He stopped in his tracks, holding three books, thinking back to his first of many faithful meetings.

* * *

There I was, sitting by the table finishing a pretty boring book. I sighed and closed it, it had so much potential to be good but it was weak. I stand up and put it back. I then looked for a book with a map, I wanted to decide my next destination. I honestly didn't understand why I came back to Mekakucity, the only thing I knew was that I had to be back here. I guess you could call it a gut feeling or a homing instinct. But it has already been a week and nothing has happened.

*Kyaa* followed with a *tud* was the sound behind me. I turned around and saw that a girl with long white hair had fallen and her books were scattered over the floor. "Are you alright?" I asked her, gathering some of her books. "O-ow, I'm alright, thank you" she answered back. And then our eyes met.

The moment we made eye-contact, I got a very strange and familiar feeling. It wasn't love, that I was sure of, but it almost was like I had met her somewhere before, in a dream. I then heard the voice of my snake. _**"She is the queen of those whose eyes were painted red, by the hands of death. That includes you; her knight and her friend.**_

"U-uhm, are you okay?" She asks me. I snap out of my daze and answered her, still a little shaken by the sudden monologue in my head. "O-oh don't mind me. I'm alright" I answered back. "I'm sorry but have we met before?" I asked her. "U-uhm, I don't think so", "I see". "I'm so sorry", "No it's okay" I stood up and reached out my hand for her. "My name is Kazero Rik, it's nice to meet you" I smiled at her. She looks at me then returns my smile with her sweet version. "I am Marry, Kozakura Marry".

We then sat by a table and started talking. We had a lot in common especially when it came to shipping. Which leaded to exchanging phone numbers on the same day. After that we regular met up in this store, she would even tell some of her worries and ask for advice.

Sometimes I would look into her eyes to find out more of her. When I look into somebody's eyes I can always tell what they really feel and what they have been through. Most of the time I will see a scene which that would represent. Through that I could tell a few things about her.

First: she has lived a long life, a very long and lonely life. When I ask Marry about her parents she would tell me how sweet and caring her mother was. But all I saw in her eyes was regret, pain and sorrow. Looking even deeper I saw a little girl in front of a grave, it was raining. Her tears were flowing like a river and the rain was red like the blood the mother spilled. I would always hold her hand when she told me about her. Even though she never said anything about her, I could tell she felt safe when I did that.

Second: When I said she lived a long live, I really meant a long life. She might look like fourteen but she was at least ten times older than that. And third; she was probably not human, I noticed that her hair would sometimes move on her own. Not that it would matter to me, she was still my friend. Even after I joined the Dan and found out she was part medusa it didn't bother me one bit. We're still good friends.

* * *

Rik then snapped himself out of memory lane and continued to collect the books he was looking for. After a short while he had all he needed. "Old man Wise these ten books please". "So so, that's a lot this time". "Yeah It's for a special occasion". _"Oooh, may I know why?"_ the cyber girl askes. "You'll know it later" he answered mysteriously. _"Eeh, that's no fun"_ she pouted. "Here you go" Wise-san said as he gave the boy his books. "But I haven't paid for them yet". "It's fine, your one of mine regular customers and your friend really helped me understand this piece of metal. So it's on the house. "Thank you" Rik said, but quickly puts the right amount of money on the older man's computer when he wasn't looking. "You saw nothing" Rik said to the girl in his phone. _"Hehe did I?"._

"Come to think of it I met Marry in this store" Rik said as he walked to the exit. _"Really? How?"_ Ene questioned. "She bumped into me and fell, I helped her up and became friends almost right after that. I'll come again soon" he said to old man Wise. "So that's how you met Mary, huh?" Ene said. "You bet I did" the boy responded. "Now were to go next" He looked at a small notebook in his left hand. "I got most of the stuff I need but were should we go next?". _"Hey Rik"_ the blue girl in his phone asked. "Yeah" He replied looking up from the notebook and facing his phone. _"Why are you doing this anyway?"_ She asked. "Rik stopped walking, a bit surprised by this question. He then looked at the sky. Memories flashed by; A broken house, the ice cold mountains and boy standing in a graveyard. Rik answered with a mysterious tone; "You could say because I'm grateful that I just didn't throw away life just yet".

Ene was a little shocked with his response and wondered what he meant. "Anyway let's not get depressed right now. Say a number?" He asked the cyber being. _"Oh uhm… 8"_ she said still surprised by the answer of her question. "If that's the case" he looked at the river next to the road "then I just need to walk over this river".

"_Huh? What do you me-"_ the cyber girl question was cut off when the boy jumped over the fence and was now falling towards the quiet river. _"EEAAAAAAAA"_ she screamed being surprised by the boy sudden action and the fear of being dropped in the water. Rik on the other hand was calm in fact even smiling. His eyes turned red and he landed with both feet on the surface of the crystal clear water. _"AAaaa__aaaan__….Wait….What's happening?"_ the girl in his phone calmed down and was totally confused. The boy snickered, "Haha, surprised? Thanks to my Balancing eyes I can easily walk on the surface of water" He explained. _"That's really cool I didn't know you could do that"_ She responded being totally amazed with her new discovery. "Well then shall we go?" the brunette asked.

After a walking to the other side of the river, Rik walked a straight line and took a right. Already seeing his next destination in sight. He then noticed a playground on his right. He stopped and looked at the swings. _"Rik you okay there?"_ The cyber being asked. "mm, oh sorry" he apologized "I just realized that I met Hibiya here for the first time. "_Eh no way! Come on tell me."_ She begs. "haha alright" he answered before continuing his walking. "I was taking a break on one of the swings and then I noticed him franticly moving around. At the time he was waiting for Hiyori to come so he could give her something. But he was obvious nervous so I called him over and calmed him down. _"That's so Hibiya-kun. Or in the words of our famous Hiyori-chan 'So gross'"._ Ene said, trying imitating the girl. "You know that is really mean, right?" Rik asked while walking into the fabric store. "_But our meeting was a little more than that"_ the boy thought, also opening another door in his mind.

* * *

I sat there on the swing, gazing at the blue sky, a bit tired from the heat and another encounter I just sort of escaped from. Summer in the city was way more warm then I recalled. I sighed and looked at the entrance of the playground. A boy appeared and started nervously walking around, he was fidgeting with a little pink present. _"How sweet, he wants to give that to girl he likes"_ I thought. _"But maybe he should calm down a little bit before he blows it"_ I continue to think when I saw him almost walking into the wall.

"Hey you" I called out to him. He turned his attention to me, looked around and finally pointed to himself. "Yeah you, come here" I said. He gave me look which had distrust written all over him, but hesitantly came closer. "You need to calm down a little bit when you give that to your girlfriend", he blushed madly like the sunset "A-ah?", "It won't do you any good if you're too flustered to give it to her". "Hi-Hiyori is not mine girlfriend, not yet anyway". _"Oooh bold of him"_ I smirked at that statement . But h-how did you know?" the younger of the two asked, embarrassed of course. "I can easily tell those things just by looking" I said, giving him a friendly smile.

"Come sit down kid" I sad pointing at the empty swing next to me. "My name is Rik by the way, what's yours?". "it's Hibiya" he replied to me. "So Hibiya you like this girl Hiyori right?" I asked. "Yeah", "Then tell me what is the worst possible outcome you can get when you give her your present?". Hibiya gives me a confused look but answered me anyway. "She will say that she doesn't want it and call me gross". _"Geez, that's harsh. And she's like what twelve right"_ I sweat dropped. "But she would still hang out with you right?". "I guess" Hibiya answered, "She asked me to spend the part of the summer in the city with her sister who ran away from home. Although they never really met.

"I see, but from all the people she could have asked, she chose you right?" I said seeing a surprised, realizing look on his face. "So that has to mean something right?" I smiled at him. "Yeah, yeah your right Rik-san, thank you" he smiled brightly back. From then on I hanged out with him when I would run into him. He had such an innocent smile back then, like a white canvas which was painted with bright happy colors.

* * *

"If only it had stayed like that" Rik said. _"What?"_ Ene Asked me. "Oh something from the past. Hey which is better for a guy who likes sewing; Blue or green fabric?" _"Mmmmm, definitely blue"_ she said in all seriousness. "Agreed" the boy said putting the green fabric back, heading for the cash register. _"Yeah, if only it was that simple" _the boy thought returning to the black pages of his memory.

* * *

It was sunset, the sky turned red. I was walking in direction of the playground, back then I was kind of bored. Just at that moment I saw Hibiya sitting on the street, looking down, sulking. _"Oh I hope they didn't fi-_" I cut myself off in my mind. I realized something was terribly wrong the longer I looked at him. I sat down next to him I said "Hey" before turning my head to look at him. Our eyes met, his iris were Red. The same red that my eyes would turn into. And then I saw it in his eyes.

Tired, helplessness and devastation. Inside there was no longer the boy I first met, but a man who could not stand seeing is beloved being taking away by death. A tragedy which stood on repeat, an endless cycle of pain and misery. "I couldn't save her, when I final thought I did it was already too late. I couldn't do anything, I'm a failure" Hibiya said tears flowing down his face. I pulled him into a hug. "You did nothing wrong, you were great. You never gave up" I reassured him. He grabbed my shirt and started crying. Screaming Hiyori's name and apologies over and over again. And I held him tight, stroking his hair telling him he did good.

He continued until it was dark and he cried himself to sleep. I carried him home and decided to look for answers. For both his sake and Hiyori's.

* * *

"_Hey earth to Rik"_ the cyber girl said. "Oh sorry I dazed out again, _"Yeah no kidding, you almost walked into the door"_. "But on the bright side" I said while walking out of the shop. Now I just need eight things to buy and do today". "That's still quite a lot" his phone answered. "Yeah but I can get like six of them in that mall you and shin got attacked". _"I don't think I really like the way you make it sound like we were helpless"_. "Sorry, but it did happen didn't it?".

* * *

**Okay that was… kind of sad. Damn can't believe I wrote that. We got a few questions answered, but it's still pretty unclear**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
